Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness: Bing's revenge
by willfrieden
Summary: Following the last story, Bing the father of Fung, gets upset that Fung and his group got locked up in jail, and now, he freed Fung and his group from jail! Now, Bing, Fung and Fung's group kidnaps Tigress! What will happen! (Po x Tigress)
1. Chapter 1

Previously, Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey were all celebrating that Fung and Fung's group were trapped. However, little did they realize was that Bing, Fung's father would show up to free Fung and his group. What will happen? Anyways ... "Ok, that was great that Fung got trapped" Said Po. "I agree" Said Mantis. "Well, now what do you want to do"? Asked Tigress.

"Let's just have fun and relax for now" Said Shifu. "My thoughts exactly" Said Crane. So, Mantis, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey all relax. Meanwhile ... "Ha, ha, ha, now time to free my son and his group and get Tigress kidnapped" Laughed Bing. So Bing frees Fung, and his group. "Thanks father" Said Fung. "Anytime, now let's go get Tigress" Laughed Bing. "Right" Said Fung's group.

Back to Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey, they were all having fun playing checkers on several checkers boards. "I'm winning" Said Mantis. "Not for long" Said Crane. "This is fun" Said Po. "Yeah, I agree" Said Monkey. "Ha, king me" Said Shifu. Little did Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey realize though was that at night, Bing, Fung and Fung's group will come and kidnap Tigress.

Then, it was nighttime. "Alright guys, good night, sleep well" Said Viper. "You too" Said Monkey. So, Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey all go to sleep. Then ... "Alright son, let's go" Said Bing. "Right" Said Fung. "MMMH" Said Tigress. "Struggling is no use" Said Fung's group. "Yeah" Said Fung. "Let's move out" Said Bing. So Bing, Fung and Fung's group move out.

The next day ... "Where's Tigress at"? Asked Po. "I have no idea" Said Mantis. "Well, she could have got too far" Said Crane. "Hopefully" Said Mr. Ping. "Well, let's go see" Said Shifu. Then, Mantis, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey discover Fung, Fung's group and Bing's footprints. "WHAT THE"? Asked Shifu. "What's up Shifu"? Asked Crane. "These footprints look just like Fung, and Fung's group Said Shifu.

"How did they escape"? Asked Mantis. "I have no idea" Said Shifu. "Well, let's go and look for Tigress" Said Mr. Ping. "Right" Said Po. Meanwhile ... "LET ME GO" Said Tigress angrily. "Quiet, we are now going to have our revenge and take over the world" Said Bing. "You will never take over the world" Said Tigress. "You think we are bluffing"? Asked Fung. "You will never take over, we will stop you" Said Tigress. "Yeah right, this time your idiot friends won't find our new hideout" Said Fung's group.

"Yeah they will" Said Tigress. "I think not" Said Fung. Now back to Mantis, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey. "How dare Fung and his pathetic group kidnap Tigress, and it looks like someone else helped them" Said Po. "Well, we have no choice but to keep going" Said Viper. "Agreed" Said Crane. So, Mantis, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey continue on in their search for Tigress. What will happen? Find out as the story progresses.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time we left off, Tigress got kidnapped by Bing, Fung and Fung's group. "We have to go find Bing and his group" Said Po. "Yeah, but which way did they go"? Asked Shifu. "I have no idea" Said Crane. "I guess we have to go find out then" Said Mr. Ping. So, Mantis, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey continue to search for Tigress. Meanwhile with them ... "LET ME GO" Said Tigress angrily.

"Make us, this is what you get for making us trapped in the first place" Said Bing. "So what"? Asked Tigress angrily. "The point is, we will take over the world with this machine" Laughed Fung. "Yeah right" Said Tigress. "You think we are bluffing, we have you captured, so you better be quiet, if you know what's good for you" Said Fung's group. "Blah, blah and more blah" Said Tigress.

Back with Mantis, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey, they continue on their search for Tigress. "We have to find Tigress" Said Po. "I know, but which way should we go"? Asked Mantis. "There has to be the right path coming up" Said Monkey. "Well, all we can do is keep looking" Said Shifu. "True" Said Mantis. So, Mantis, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey continue going through the paths. Then, it started to rain. "Looks like we have to take shelter" Said Shifu. "Right" Said Crane.

Mantis, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey then take shelter in a cave. "We have no choice but to wait out the storm" Said Shifu. "Ok then" Said Crane. The storm then luckily subsided. "Alright, we can go now" Said Mr. Ping. "Right" replied everyone else. Mantis, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey then continue on in their search for Tigress.

Back with Bing and the others however ... "This is fun" Laughed Bing. "I agree, I'm glad we escaped prison" Said Fung and his group. "LET ME GO" Said Tigress angrily. "Nah, we are good" Said Bing. Then, Bing, Fung and Fung's group play cards. Those idiots, just wait until Mantis, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey find me, then they will be sorry, thought Tigress to herself.

Now back to Mantis, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey as they run into a path that has multiple paths. "Which path should we go"? Asked Mr. Ping. "Let's go to the right one" Said Po. "Ok, but hopefully the right path will lead us somewhere" Said Shifu. "I hope" Said Crane. "Me too" Said Mantis. Mantis, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey then take the right path, however, the right path didn't lead them anywhere.

"Shoot, the right path wasn't the correct one" Said Po. "Well, I guess the left path it is, and if not, then we try the middle path" replied Shifu. "I guess so" Said Crane. "Bing will pay for what he has done" Said Viper. "They all will, trust me" Said Po. So, Mantis, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey all go to the left path. Will the left path be correct? Or will the left path be wrong? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
